Return Of An Old Friend
by SJAandDWfan
Summary: It's just a normal day for the gang, battling a Sontaran, but it qiuckly turnes wierd when a young blonde woman turns up...Clani, but takes a back seat until the end. R&R! rated T for violence and threat.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is possibly my best idea ever! I was watching an episode of Doctor Who (Journey's End repeat), and I was thinking, if Rose could cross the dimentions once, she could do it again, but this time completely by accident! I don't think this would be classed as a crossover, because there is only one character from Doctor Who, who is no longer in it.**

**This chapter is mainly a prologue, so don't let it mislead you, keep reading, it's just to help it make a bit more sense. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR THE SARAH JANE ADVENTURES!**

"Rani! He's headed towards the top floor!", Clyde's voice echoed through her mobile phone.

"On it!", Rani reassured him, changing her direction and heading to the stairwell. They were chasing a Sontaran through a block of council flats. Not what a normal seventeen year old girl does on Saturday mornings, but Rani loved it. Taking the stairs two or three at a time, even though these could be her last steps, she wouldn't have changed it for the world. It sounded cheesy even in her head, but it was the truth. She flashed past Sarah Jane, who was keeping tabs on the Sontaran, all the way up to the top floor. Sarah Jane remarked to herself how fast her young crew was; she must be getting old. Nah, she thought as she too bounded up the stairs, still plenty of life yet!

Rani stood, panting, on the top of the flats, keeping a wary eye on the Sontaran. She had never met one before now, but had heard plenty about them on the way over. Like how they had a probic vent on the back of their neck, and if she could hit that just right, the Sontaran warrior could be rendered unconscious. As she looked around for anything she could use, Clyde and Sarah Jane burst through the door behind her. Loudly.

The Sontaran wheeled around, no longer exposing the only weakness.

"Ha!", he shouted, "Did you really think you could catch me? Me, an imfamous warrior of Sontar? You humans are pathetic, and I will wipe out all of the miserable little species! Sontar-Ha! Sontar-Ha!". He punched his fist against his other, open hand, in the war gesture of the Sontarans.

"Well, for a miserable little species, we defend this earth!", Sarah Jane stated proudly, "We've defeated you more that once, so why not this time?"

"Because I have a stratagem like no other! The Infoilable Sontaran Strategem, updated version! And nothing can stop me!"

Clyde decided he should probably say something; it was unlike him to remain silent for so long, "But everyone we've fought has always said that, and they've always been defeated by us, the 'pathetic' kids and the time traveller from Ealing, crushed 'em flat!"

Sarah Jane, Rani and the Sontaran, it seemed, looked a little taken aback by Clyde's mini-speech. Sarah Jane looked especially surprised, Rani looked at Clyde with a hint of admiration, and the Sontaran had recovered from his shock, and was now laughing.

"Such a cute speech, half-form!", he gloated through his laughter, "But the Sontarans are invincible!". His laughter died, and he suddenly looked serious, "But you have defeated my kind before, not you…", he pointed to Rani, who looked offended.

Clyde butted in for her, "Oi! She's just as good as us!", causing Rani to blush a little, despite the bitter wind at the top of the flats.

Clyde was a little surprised, he hadn't expected Rani to blush. Smile at him maybe, that was just one of the things he loved about Rani, her smile, but _blushing?_ Had he been mis-reading the signs? Could there ever be more than just friendship between them…?

He was brought back to reality by the Sontaran's harsh bark of a laugh.

"You're all just as terrible as eachother!"

"Oh yeah?", Sarah Jane was getting angry now. "If we're all as bad as eachother, couldn't the same be said for all species, from all planets?"

"Of course not! We Sontarans are all just as good as eachother. We always win!"

"Ah, but you don't always win, that's the thing! You think you're so indestructible, with all your stratagems, which you say can't fail! But they can, and they do! And that's your other weakness, not just the probic vent on the back of your ugly neck! _You don't always win!_ You lose, we win!", Sarah Jane had really worked herself up, and was sounding just like the Doctor when he was off on a rant.

Rani and Clyde exchanged looks. It was very unlike Sarah Jane to show this side of her; she hadn't done it very often. Only when she was feeling particularly protective of her planet. Which she was now.

Cutting in, Rani spoke up, "But what's the point of all of this? Why do you want to wipe out the humans?"

"Because any species that have defeated us before must be venged upon! You defeated out race, and now you must pay! In blood!" The Sonatarn was also getting very worked up.

"No!", Sarah Jane took everyone by surprise, "No! I'm saying no, no, no, no, no! You can't have this planet, you can't wipe out the humans, you don't win, and you wanna know why? Because you think you're so clever, with your plans and schemes, but you're just a bunch of clones, bred for killing. No moral, no nothing, just kill, kill, kill! You don't realise what someone may have up their sleeve!", Sarah Jane was bluffing, she didn't have a secret weapon. She was on her own, with Just Rani and Clyde, and a faint blue light in the distance…

The Sontaran was fuming, so he didn't notice the light, but Sarah Jane, and only Sarah Jane did. She didn't know what it was, but she carried on talking, trying to distract the Sontaran for long enough to let Rani or Clyde think up some kind of plan.

"Yeah, someone you least expect could just knock you out!"

No sooner had she finished speaking, than the Sontaran fell forwards, flat on his face, to reveal Clyde, looking extremely pleased with himself, and holding a DSlite.

He spoke to Rani, "I told your dad this would come in handy one day!"

They all laughed uneasily. Only then had they realised they had also been shaking, and not from the cold.

"Well, shall we just…", she pointed to the stairwell, and after disposing of the Sontaran, using his own weapons (They had no choice), they departed the flats.

On the journey home, many topics were discussed, including the Doctor, Sarah Jane's speech, the Sontaran, and Clyde's take-down with nothing but a gaming device. They had mixed feelings about the whole event, fright at the Sontaran himself, self-disgust at having to kill him, and elation about the fact that they had survived, triumphed again. Clyde was also thinking about Rani, her hair had come loose during the initial chase, and on top of the windy block of council flats, it had caught the wind beautifully. The reason, in fact, that he had not spoken much sooner during the incident was because he had been studying every inch of her face.

Rani was also thinking of Clyde, at his brilliance of knocking out a completely armoured Sontaran with nothing but a DSlite and his own quick-thinking. If only he put that thinking into school, her dad might be more approving of him, and that would make it a whole lot easier.

They exited the car, Sarah Jane thinking vaguely about the blue light she had seen, it would have happened somewhere around here…

They clattered up the stairs to the attic, talking loudly, but that talk, and laughter was cut off abruptly as they saw a stranger, a young blonde woman stranger, sitting on the swivel chair, spinning around. She stood up as soon as she saw them. The tension was so thick it could be cut with a knife, and then she smiled.

"Hey, Sarah Jane! I was wonderin' who all this alien tech belonged to!" Rose exclaimed, waving a 'hello'.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello ****again! I'm having to write this chapter quickly as I want to get this one outta the way, as I think I owe some explaining. This bit I'm writing before school, so it could be a few days after my first chapter. Ok, so here goes! This chapter will be mainly dialogue, it'll pick up in the next chapter.**

Sarah Jane froze. She must be dreaming. Rose Tyler was in her attic. It was completely illogical. The last time she'd met the Doctor, he hadn't said anything about Rose, so Sarah Jane had assumed something bad had happened to her and he hadn't wanted to talk about it. But here she was, standing bold as brass with a huge grin on her face…

"Who the hell are you?", Clyde spoke uneasily. Sarah Jane realised that Clyde and Rani wouldn't know who Rose was, they would think her an imposter.

Sarah Jane spoke up quickly, "Clyde, Rani, this is Rose Tyler. She used to travel with the Doctor.", she looked at Rose questionably.

"Yep, I travelled with him for about two years, then…", she trailed off awkwardly.

"What happened?", Rani asked sympathetically, she seemed to trust Rose.

"Long story, very painful, not physically painful…but mostly better now."

She turned to Sarah Jane, "Last time I saw you was…oh…gotta be 'bout two years ago, yeah?"

"Something like that, yes.", Sarah Jane was still confused, "How did you even end up in here, I locked the door."

"Oh, I'm pretty handy with locks! No seriously, I don't really know how. I was walking along a beach, and suddenly I was here. Like the whole Donna-alternate-reality-thing all over again."

"The whole what?" Sarah Jane had no idea what Rose was talking about.

"Oh, sorry, forgot you didn't know about that. Basically, a whole other timeline for this companion, Donna Noble, was created, one when she never met the Doctor, and he died. Without him, the world was being destroyed. But good old Donna, she came with me, and created a diversion so she would turn the right way and meet the Doctor. I was also able to pass on a message, Bad Wolf.", seeing Rani and Clyde's confused glances, she explained, "It means the end on the universe."

She looked at Sarah Jane, "That's where you came in. Harriet Jones was able to contact you on the Subwave Network, and build up a resistance. When you met me for the second time, I had been away from the Doctor for ages, and I found him again. But then, you wouldn't have known 'bout it, he dropped me off at the parallel universe I'd been stuck in, with his duplicate, said he'd committed genocide and that I could make him better. I was living my life with 'im, wanted to gather my thoughts so I took a walk along Bad Wolf Bay. I saw a blue light and went for it, it was as if I couldn't do anythin' else, yeah? And suddenly I was here. I knew from all the stuff in here the owner knew about aliens, and you came back and 'ere we are!", Rose finished with a flourish. She took a deep breath, "So, have you seen 'im? How is 'e?"

"Oh, good! Still crazy as per usual." Sarah Jane dreaded having to say this next part, so casually she added, "He's changed his face again, you know."

Rose's face fell for a second, but then she giggled, "How does 'e look this time around?"

"A bit younger, even more eccentric, if you could believe it!"

While Sarah Jane and Rose were cheerfully talking about the Doctor, Clyde and Rani listening confusedly, Rani realised something.

"Um…guys? Rose said she came through from another universe, so isn't there now a crack that we need to close?"

Clyde looked impressed, "How did you know that?"

"Oh, you know, taking notes, like all good journalists.", she shot Sarah Jane a grin, and Sarah Jane smiled too.

Clyde cleared his throat, "So, shall we go a-crack-hunting?"

"But it could be hidden anywhere on the Earth! How will we search it before it becomes very, very noticeable? Like, end of the world noticeable?", Rani reasoned.

"Oh, easy!", Rose exclaimed, "As I work for Torchwood in the other universe, I have a teleport bracelet. Just hold on to it and don't let go!", she laughed, shaking back her sleeve to reveal a beautiful bracelet with a face. "And off we go!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the last chapter, I just thought some gaps needed filling. And by the way, they aren't the Doctor Who cracks that are at the end of like, every episode, but a different kind. Sorry for any confusion there! Anyways, this is where the story really picks up.**

"Ok, everyone", Rose instructed, "put a finger on the bracelet, don't worry, it won't fly off! When everyone's ready I'll tap in the co-ordinates. Where shall we try first?"

"Hmmm… How about America? Always wanted to go there again!", Sarah Jane said, putting a finger on the bracelet.

Clyde and Rani agreed, going to touch the bracelet too, but their hands met and they jumped away, staring at eachother, before tentatively reaching a finger out one at a time. This did not go unnoticed by Rose; she smiled to herself. Tapping in some numbers, she pressed another key, and grinned happily at the others. The attic dissolved around them, but the world reformed immediately, and they found themselves in the middle of the Nevada Desert.

"Oops! Must be defective!", Rose said cheerfully, "Meant to come out in New York!"

"So close!", Clyde joked, holding his thumb and forefinger millimetres apart, "We were_ that close _to the Statue Of Liberty, I think I can see it in the distance!", still joking, he craned his neck.

"Other way!", Rani whispered.

"Really?"

"I have no idea!"

While Rani and Clyde were trying to figure out which was the way home, Sarah Jane and Rose were talking a little way off.

"Have they always been like that?", Rose asked, inclining her head slightly towards Clyde and Rani, who, in her opinion, were most definitely flirting.

"Well, they've always been great friends, but recently, well they've got a bit closer. Trouble is, they're both too stubborn to admit it.", Sarah Jane was frowning slightly, "Wish they'd get a move on!"

Rose and Sarah Jane burst out laughing. Clyde and Rani, clearly confused, came over.

"What is it? Why are you laughing so much?", Rani demanded to know. She didn't get an answer. She and Clyde exchanged glances.

Clyde decided to bring them back down to Earth, "Shouldn't we be looking for a crack?"

Rose, regaining her composure, her sides aching from so much laughing, said "Yeah, you're right. Ok, me and Sarah Jane'll go this way." Pointing to the right.

Pointing to the left, she added, "Clyde and Rani, go this way. If you find a crack, take Sarah Jane's sonic, and use it to close it."

"But what if you find it?" Rani questioned, catching the sonic lipstick thrown to her.

"Oh, I've got a sonic too", Rose said, taking out a screwdriver-like object, "Found blueprints for a sonic screwdriver when I was foregin' for anythin' useful. Torchwood don't know I've got it!"

Grinning, Rani dragged Clyde off to the left, waving a goodbye. Sarah Jane and Rose departed in the other direction. The Nevada Desert was absolutely massive, and chances were, they weren't even allowed on the land, but if they didn't find the crack, the universe was done for.

It was getting to the heat of midday as they had been scouring the desert for hours, and all four had removed their jackets and shoes. The sand was hot and cooling at the same time, but it wasn't altogether unpleasant. Clyde and Rani were trudging along in the sand, red in the face and panting, still searching. They had been going for about five hours, and still no sign of a crack.

"If only there was a quicker way to get about!", Rani cried out in frustration, Clyde nodding fervently. No sooner had the words escaped her mouth, then two ranchers on horseback approached at a steady canter, but sped up when they saw Clyde and Rani.

"Lost, aren't you?", a man on a white-grey horse spoke to them.

"Yeah.", Clyde replied, lifting his hand to shield the sun, and to get a better look at the man.

"You're not meant to be here. This is restricted territory!", a woman on a black horse exclaimed, looking far less sympathetic than her partner, her horse had the same expression.

Rani defended herself and Clyde, "We know! We've been searching for a…for a …oh never mind, we've been searching for five hours and we still can't find it!"

The man was now growing suspicious, "Searching for what exactly? And the wife has a fair point. You're not meant to be here! Dang, how did you even get here?"

Clyde said evasively, "Bit of a long story, really."

"Go on then.", the woman was waiting impatiently.

Rani stepped forward, "I'm so sorry about this, guys."

And without another word, she punched the guy squarely in the face. He tumbled down from his mount, and Rani caught the reins before the horse could run.

"What the-? Kid, you just knocked my husband out!"

Paying her no attention, Rani yelled, "Clyde, punch her!"

"But I can't hit a girl!", Clyde protested.

"Clyde, listen to me, now is not the time to be a gentleman! Punch her!", Rani was struggling with the effort to hold on to the horse, who was thoroughly terrified at the sudden loss of weight on its back. She heard a pause, and then the sound of fist on face, and a black horse running free.

"I'm sorry, Rani, I wasn't quick enough!", Clyde apologised.

"Never mind. He's probably running back home, must be terrified."

The white horse was getting used to Rani's presence. It was now calm and even quite friendly, nuzzling at Rani affectionately. "We'll have to ride double to search more of the desert."

Clyde nodded, and picking up the two Stetsons the ranchers had been wearing, he plonked it on his head, and passed the other one to Rani, who put hers on. Taking off the saddle, as it would get in the way with both of them on the horse, Clyde jumped on the horse using surprising athletic ability, and held out his hand to Rani. He pulled her up behind him, tightened his legs nervously around the horse's sides, and the horse moved forwards smoothly.

Cantering along gently, they would still be able to see the crack if it was there, and the lack of saddle wasn't really a problem, as the horse's gait was very comfortable. Rani was quite enjoying herself: The steering was up to the combined efforts of the horse and Clyde, and she had her arms tightly around Clyde's middle, so felt quite secure. They covered the ground much quicker now, but though they searched for many more hours, they saw no sign of a crack.

They met up with Sarah Jane and Rose by pure luck. Sarah Jane looked a bit surprised that Clyde and Rani had ended up riding double bareback on a white horse through the Nevada Desert, but Rose laughed.

"I remember when a horse that looked just like that turned up in the TARDIS, and the Doctor jumped through a mirror in it! I wonder… "

Clyde and Rani slid off the horse's back, and slipped the bridle off. The horse bowed its head, turned tail and galloped off into the distance.

"Probably gone to find a herd", Rani remarked.

"Or a spaceship!", Rose joked. She could've sworn it was the same horse. It might've been, but now she'd never know.

"Come on", Sarah Jane said, "we'd better try somewhere else, hope we get there in one piece!"

They all put a finger on Rose's bracelet, and disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for waiting a few days, I've been very busy! I got up on Saturday at half four in the morning, and just before we came back, I got hit on the corner of my eye with a fast moving metal bar! So I spent the two hour lorry ride home on the floor holding some wet kitchen roll over a bleeding eye and feeling kinda dizzy. Better now, won't even leave a scar, but guess what? The cut is LIGHTNING-SHAPED!**

**Ok, I'm rambling now so here's the next chapter.**

The world materialised around them again, and the gang noticed the temperature was much more mild here. It was also quite dark.

"I wonder where we are.", Clyde said, as they all shrugged their jackets back on.

"Dunno, but let's find out!", Rose started walking, Rani by her side, Sarah Jane and Clyde bringing up the rear.

Rose snuck a look at Rani; her expression was unreadable, but if Rose had to guess, she would've said Rani was feeling conflicted. As to what she was feeling conflicted about, Rose had an idea, but it could've been completely wrong. Rose, herself, was thinking about what Sarah Jane had said earlier, about the Doctor changing again. She needed to know more.

"Rani, can I talk to Sarah Jane for a minute, please?"

"Sure.", Rani slowed down to walk with Clyde and Sarah Jane caught up with Rose.

"What is it?", Sarah Jane asked

"Can you tell me about what the Doctor's like now?"

"Um, ok. He's, um…a bit younger than he was before, well, he looks it…never stops talking…oh, and he thinks bow-ties are cool, apparently."

"Really?", Rose laughed, "Oh, he's missing my style so he's tryin' to make up for it!" She was laughing uncontrollably, which led Sarah Jane to laugh too.

Sobering up briefly Rose asked with a slightly worried edge to her voice, "Who's his companion now?"

"Well he has two, but when I met him, he was alone, said he'd dropped them off on their honeymoon."

Rose's expression instantly cleared. It was obvious to Sarah Jane that she was still very clearly in love with the Doctor, no matter what he looked like. She had again been showing signs of jealousy towards any companions of the Doctor, like she had the first time Sarah Jane had met her.

"Hey, look at that!", Clyde's shout was answered with gasps. Up ahead were beautiful lights, the distant sound of people, and a very tall tower…

"Paris!", Rani instantly clocked where they were.

Looking at Sarah Jane, inclining her head to the two teenagers walking along behind them, Rose said, "The city of love, how 'bout that."

Sarah Jane laughed, "You meant to come out here, didn't you?"

"Maybe.", but the cheeky grin gave it all away. She raised her voice, "Ok, let's not forget what we're lookin' for, guys! But that doesn't mean you can't let your hair down just a little bit!"

Clyde, pointing to his head, said, "Am I meant to be offended?"

But Rose and Sarah Jane had already gone. Suddenly a bit nervous, Clyde turned to Rani, "Shall we explore then?"

She nodded and they set off the opposite way to the other two, still with Sarah Jane's sonic, and still wearing their Stetsons. As they walked into the centre of the city, the temperature dropped, and they moved closer together, not knowing it. They were drinking in the scene, and they were walking ever closer to the Eiffel Tower.

Nodding towards the famous landmark, Rani said, "Shall we take a little trip? It'll be easier to see from up there."

Clyde agreed so they made a beeline for the Tower, and presently found themselves travelling to the top in a lift.

As they reached the top, Clyde went straight over to the side to look over the rail, while Rani stayed behind a bit; she didn't really like being close to the edge, but took very small steps to the rail, and staying close beside Clyde, tentatively looked out over the city below. It was beautiful. Lights were shining, people were talking, and the gentle sound of music drifted up from a lower floor of the Tower. And still no sign of a crack.

Rani sighed, she really wanted to make the most of the opportunity to be in Paris with Clyde, but she was also anxious about finding the crack before it destroyed the universe.

Clyde noticed she was restless, he too loved being here with Rani, and really wanted to dance with her, but wasn't sure how to go about asking her. The music changed; it had been a fairly lively song, but now it was quite slow, and strangely soothing. Clyde walked back from the edge, Rani following suit, and he held out his hand for her, "Wanna dance?", he asked with a slightly pleading edge to his voice.

"Um, sure." Inside Rani was jumping with joy, but she managed to keep her composure as she walked closer to Clyde, and put her arms around his neck. Clyde rested his hands lightly on her waist, and they swayed gently, enjoying the relaxed feeling that calmed their recently adrenalin-filled beings. For a few minutes they forgot that the universe could be on the brink of destruction, they forgot that Rose and Sarah Jane could walk in any minute.

Which is exactly what they did.

Chatting noisily, they suddenly found themselves looking at Clyde and Rani, who were dancing, and they were instantly silenced. Luckily for them, Clyde and Rani hadn't heard them, and the two women watched from a distance, smiling to themselves.

But the happiness and relaxation was short-lived.

Something stirred from the shadows. Something about the size of the average fourteen year old, smaller than all of the gang, but nonetheless intimidating; it was oddly shaped. It came out of the shadows, and Rose saw it was indeed an alien (her suspicions had been aroused straight away), and she counted one, two, three…six eyes!

"Clyde, Rani look out!", Rose yelled; Rani and Clyde had not noticed the alien. They broke apart quickly, looking round, and ran over to Sarah Jane and Rose.

"What is it?", Rani asked, her eyes fixed on the gun in its hand.

"I don't know, but it may not be vicious.", Sarah Jane tried to see through to the alien's good side. If it even had one. Raising her voice, she spoke to it, "We mean you no harm, that is, if you don't mean us harm."

The alien said nothing, but rapidly took aim at Rani, firing.

She screamed, but the ray emitted from the gun only grazed the top of her head, turning the Stetson into dust.

"Stupid hat!", the alien spoke.

Clyde quickly took his Stetson off, and dropping it into a pot plant, he moved closer to Rani, and took her hand, not only for her comfort, but for his own. Rani glanced down at their now entwined hands, and looked at Clyde, hr eyes wide. Nevertheless, she held on tighter as Rose and Sarah Jane confronted the alien.

"Ok", said Rose, "You can put that down for a start."

There was a pause, and Rose neatly dodged the ray from the gun as the alien fired again.

"Oi!", she cried indignantly, "That almost hit me. Lemme tell you though, you're aiming is c-, um…terrible. Yeah, let's go with that word. Terrible!"

The alien fired one more time, into the air, and with a pained expression, it collapsed.

The gang rushed over to it, Sarah Jane cradling it, "Can't we do something?"

"'Fraid not.", Rose said sadly, "There was one of these on parallel Earth, and they don't live long. It's dyin' and there's nothin' we can do. May as well send it home.", she added, seeing its teleport device. She tapped in the co-ordinates, straightened up, and the alien disappeared, back to its home planet.

"At least they can give it a funeral.", Clyde said

"Yeah. Come on then. Next stop: …well, I don't really know!"

Rose was still clearly sad about the loss of life, and maybe mentioning parallel Earth, but she once again shook back her sleeve. Sarah Jane shot her a comforting glance, as she put a finger on the bracelet. Clyde and Rani, their hands still joined, Rose noticed, moved forwards too and, smiling weakly, Rose tapped in the co-ordinates of their next destination, and they disappeared.

**Soooooo****, you like? I tried to incorporate the requests of TheMasterOfTime, so if you're reading, I hope I did a good job! Ok, I've decided the destination for the next chapter, not gonna give too much away, but my friend Liz came up with the idea. The next chapter will, in a sense, be dedicated to you (without that sounding weird!)**

**R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't been writing in a while, I've been writing a story for Victorious. Bit different, but there you are. I DO NOT OWN SJA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**** WARNING! Things get a bit violent in this chapter.**

They were all getting used to the feeling of disappearing from one place and appearing in the next, and the first thing they noticed was that the temperature had changed yet again. It was hot, but not as hot as the Desert.

"Welcome", Rose said, lifting her arms, "To China!"

"How'd ya know that?", Clyde questioned. In an answer, Rose pointed beneath them. And they all realised that they were standing on the Great Wall of China.

"Oh"

"Come on then, we'll all go together." Without further ado, she set off along the wall.

Walking along the wall itself was not very interesting, but the view was incredible. They could see for miles and miles around. It was still quite rural, compared to the hustle and bustle of the towns, but instead of oxen and horses pulling ploughs, tractors chugged along. By means of a sideways glance, Rose saw that Rani and Clyde's hands were still joined, and she suddenly felt very lonely. The gang didn't even know…

Her thoughts were interrupted by a grating voice. Quickly, Rose pulled the others into the shadows of the tower they'd been going through, saying, "No, no, no…oh please no! Gimme a break, just once, let this be a figment of my imagination!" She shut up quickly as the voice came closer and it came into full view.

A Dalek.

A Dalek she was used to seeing. She'd been hearing news of coloured Daleks, but this one was just as she'd remembered it. It came slowly by, not even noticing the group of four huddled in the shadows. As it disappeared, Rose waited a few minutes before coming out of the shadows. Only Sarah Jane knew what this meant. She was looking petrified.

"Not them again!"

"'Fraid so!" Rose replied, "But you know what this means?"

"No" interjected Rani, "Me and Clyde don't know what this means, I don't even know what they are!"

Clyde explained, "They're Daleks. They keep attacking the world."

Rose added, "They're the Doctor's oldest enemy, and they're meant to be extinct!" With bitterness in her voice she continued, "But they keep finding ways of coming back! Even if it means taking DNA from humans, dead or alive!"

Rani pulled a face of disgust. Sarah Jane nodded.

"Right, change of plan.", Rose was visibly shaking, "We've got to kill this Dalek. I think it's alone, I'll just do a scan…Yep, it's alone. We need to destroy it!"

"How?" Clyde asked, "They're not easy to destroy."

"I'm afraid we've only got one option." She said, looking at Sarah Jane, who sighed and nodded, "Guns. I'm not letting you two have big ones, just small pistols, mind! Sarah Jane and me'll have the bigger ones!" Clyde looked disappointed at her decision, but recognised common sense.

"Wait, how do we get the guns?" Rani asked.

"Hang on." Rose said, "You follow it, stay a safe distance, be very quiet. I'll catch you up." She tapped some numbers into her bracelet, and disappeared.

Rani, Clyde and Sarah Jane set off after the Dalek, whispering.

""What do we do?", Rani asked nervously.

"We get the guns, surround it, and aim for the eye-stalk" Sarah Jane said, "The eye-stalk is it's only weakness. We get rid of the evidence, and start looking for the crack again. We show no mercy when it comes to Daleks."

They carried on walking, and presently they heard footsteps running behind them. They all turned around in panic, but it was only Rose, holding two big guns and two pistol handles were visible from the pockets of her jacket.

"I hate having to do this.", she assured them,"but it's necessary. It's a Dalek, it honestly believes we should die."

She gave a pistol each to Rani and Clyde, who received them with a slightly nervous glance at eachother. She handed Sarah Jane a bigger gun, which she took with a nod. Rose's gun was so big, she had to have a shoulder strap for it.

"Okay, here's the plan. We teleport in front of the Dalek, I've fixed the bracelet, it's okay. We surround the Dalek, you three in front, I'll slip behind it, and blow it open. Remember, aim for the eye-stalk. I'm gonna warn you now, we may not make it out alive. I'll give everyone some time to say a potential goodbye. Anythin' you wanna say, say it now."

She and Sarah Jane walked off.

Rani turned to Clyde and they both started talking at the same time.

"Clyde, I…"

"Rani, there's…"

"Okay, this isn't working!", Rani exclaimed, "You first."

"Okay, Rani there's something I've wanted to say to you for a very long time. I…"

Clyde's eyes slid from Rani's to over her shoulder, "…DALEK!" He yelled. Rani whirled around. Sure enough, a Dalek was coming towards them.

"It must have doubled back!", Rose exclaimed, as she backed into the shadows of a tower. "You'll have to dodge the beams! For God's sake be careful!" The Dalek was coming towards the three, and Rose slipped behind it. However, it noticed, and spun around to face a terrified Rose.

"EX-TER-MI-NATE!" The Dalek screamed, but stopped, seemingly recognising Rose. "YOU!" It said angrily, and Rose's body was pumping with adrenalin.

"Yeah, me!" she shouted, "You're not the only one that's armed, by the way.", she said, indicating her gun.

"YOU ARE A SWORM EN-E-MY OF THE DA-LEKS!"

"Ooh, goody!", said Rose sarcastically. "You know what else?"

"WHAT?" the Dalek demanded to know.

"I met the Emperor of the Daleks. Not only that, but I destroyed him!"

"YOU DID THAT? LE-GEND SAYS IT WAS A GOD"

"Yep, that's me!", Said Rose happily, "Absorbed the Time Vortex and destroyed the entire Dalek fleet! All in a day's work!"

Sarah Jane, Rani and Clyde couldn't believe how Rose was acting whilst possibly facing death. The Dalek was not impressed, however. Just angry ,well, if it had feelings.

"EX-TER-MI-NATE!" it screamed again, and this time it did really did fire at Rose. She narrowly avoided the jet of light, but in doing so, backed up against the edge of the wall, and fell.

She fell as if in slow-motion. Sarah Jane and Rani screamed, as Rose disappeared from sight. Clyde just took aim at the Dalek and fired. He hit the metal shell, but the bullet just bounced off. The Dalek turned to face them, and advanced. Clyde, Rani and Sarah Jane backed away, firing. Eventually Sarah Jane got its eye-stalk. It couldn't see, but it was still dangerous. It came towards them still, then, without warning, exploded. When the smoke cleared, Rose was revealed, scratched and bleeding, but otherwise unharmed. They all flung themselves at her, and she winced slightly, but otherwise looked happy.

"How'd you survive? We all thought you were dead!" Clyde asked what everyone had been thinking.

"Well, when I fell over the edge, I caught hold of a brick."

In answer to the looks she got, she continued, "The wall is old, it's not hard to find a foothold." Turning her attention to Clyde, with a smirk, she said, "What were you goin' to say to Rani before you saw the Dalek, huh?"

Clyde glared daggers at her. Rose just smiled.

"I was gonna say…uh…" He looked as if he was going to say it, but as Rani looked curiously at him, he seemed to chicken out, "I was gonna warn her about the Dalek!"

Rose was determined, "But it looked like you were about to tell Rani you-"

"ANYway." Clyde cut her off, Rose just raised her eyebrows, "We still didn't find the crack here. Where to next?"

"I know, we'll go to-" Rose stopped suddenly as a loud rumble sounded, followed by the pitter-patter of rain. They chose to ignore it, it was probably just a normal storm.

"Hang on" Rani was worried, "Didn't you say that if we didn't find the crack quick enough, it would destroy the universe?"

"Oh, God!", Rose cried. "It's starting! Quick, hold on!"

They each put a finger on her bracelet, and disappeared, Rose screaming at her teleport device to hurry up. In the process, she typed in the wrong co-ordinates. Still on Earth, but where?

**Okay, that was a bit dramatic to say the least! There are only going to be one or two more chapters. Sorry if the writing is spaced out, or if it is not, I have no idea what my computer's up to! R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, last time I wrote, they ended up typing in the wrong co-or****dinates. This is the final chapter! Could be quite a short one, but a lot happens!**

Rani tried to open her eyes, bur she was finding it difficult. Where could she be? She managed to open her eyes, but immediately forced them shut again. She couldn't be underwater! She tried to draw breath; she WAS underwater! She felt a tap on her shoulder, arms around her waist, and suddenly she was rising upwards as if in a lift. She broke the surface, gasping for air, sucking the cold wind into her grateful lungs. She shook her head and opened her eyes, shaking the water out. She was in the middle of the Greenland Sea, and it was freezing. She heard a cough from behind her, and caught sight of Clyde behind her. He'd pulled her up, he'd saved her.

"Clyde", She choked out, "Where's Sarah Jane and Rose?" Fear was clear in her voice.

"I don't know, I'm sorry Rani. I saw you, swam over, and pulled you up. I figured out pretty quickly we were under water. N-not that you didn't!", he added quickly.

"No, I didn't realise, thanks Clyde. I would've drowned."

"Come on, we need to make it to shore."

"But what about the others?"

"We can't do anything for them, Rani!"

Rani turned to face Clyde, "Why not?" she cried, "Why can't we do anything?"

"Because, Rani…" his voice softened, "I don't know if they made it."

"No! They've got to have made it!" Rani was crying now, tears cascading down her cheeks. Clyde pulled her closer to him, and she didn't resist as he hugged her tightly. The were both treading water, and Clyde thought now, as they were going to die anyway, now was as good a time as any to tell her.

"Rani, there's something I've wanted to say, and seeing as we're about to die…" he pulled back out of the hug, "Rani Chandra, I love you."

He thought for a moment he shouldn't have said that, as Rani made no response, but she pulled him jerkily towards her and kissed him. They were both slowly freezing, but they let go of all of that, and as they finally broke the kiss, only to breathe again, the water started to ripple violently outwards. They heard a droning sound from above them, and they looked up, rain clouding their vision.

"Oi, lovebirds! Catch!" Rose threw a rope ladder down and hi-fived Sarah Jane. "When we get out, you owe me a tenner!"

Clyde caught the ladder. Indicating it, he said to Rani, "After you."

They both climbed up, and Rose helped them onto a dragon-like creature, that also looked like an eagle. Sarah Jane clicked her tongue, and the beast swept its wings, and carried them inland onto the beach. They all dismounted, and Rose waved it off.

"What was that?" Rani asked, teeth chattering

"I have no idea whatsoever!" Rose replied.

Clyde said, "How did you end up there, and we ended up underwater?" He sounded angry.

"Because" Sarah Jane said gently, "Your fingers flew off the bracelet, it's malfunctioning because of the rain! And we ended up in the water too! We just dried off flying."

"Okay, we need to find this crack, and fast!" Rose said, "If only we could see through this storm." She paused, and said, louder, "If only we could SEE THROUGH THIS STORM!"

"What are you doing?" Rani asked.

"Dunno. It always works in the movies." Rose said, shrugging. "Let's start walking."

They had only been walking five minutes when Rose cried out, "There it is!"

And sure enough, there was the infamous crack in the universe. It wasn't hard to miss, really, as it was a blinding blue colour. Even through the rain.

"Come on!", Sarah Jane forced her way over, the others following in her slipstream. They stood by the crack, and Sarah Jane came to an astounding conclusion. "Rose, if you wanted…the crack can be stabilised without someone walking through it…Rose…if you wanted…you could stay in this universe."

The storm seemed to drop, and Rose was open-mouthed at the decision she had to make. "I…I think I'll…I have to…go back." She gulped.

"Oh, fine! It's your choice!", Sarah Jane was disappointed, as were Rani and Clyde, but Rose continued.

"I have to go because…the human Doctor, and I…we're…getting married!"

Rani squealed in delight, and Clyde and Sarah Jane exchanged glances.

"Congratulations!", Clyde said

Rose blushed, "Yeah, so you see why I can't stay. Mum, too. She's back home, too. And dad. And my new little brother."

"Well, should we…" Sarah Jane, sad to say goodbye, indicated the crack, which was now sucking sand into it.

"Yeah, but guess what this place is called?" Rose smiled weakly, pointing to a sign she could only just see, "Bad Wolf Bay." The sign was in Norwegian, but Rose could understand that much. She walked closer to the crack, then turned. "Clyde, Rani, don't let go of eachother. I know it sounds cheesy, but you have something special, don't think I haven't noticed! Oh, and Sarah Jane…" she looked directly at her, "Look after yourself, won't you?"

"As much as I can, fighting aliens"

Rose laughed, "If you see the Doctor, say Bad Wolf says 'hi'. Tell him about me and the Human Doctor, and out little adventure here. Oh, and, if we ever meet again, I still want my tenner!" With one last wave, she disappeared through the crack, and it fizzled out, never to return. Well, who's to say? Anything could happen.

Sarah Jane turned to the two teenagers, joined at the hand, and said, "Um…how do we get home?"

Rani whistled, and the dragon-eagle creature came back, ready for another, slightly longer journey back to Bannerman Road. All in a day's work.

**Phew, it's over.**** Not sure I liked this ending. I was losing the inspiration fast and this was the best I could come up with. See ya when I come up with another idea. For now, SJAandDWfan out!**


End file.
